


We Can't Stay Young Forever- T Minus 5

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lack of Oxygen, Milano - Freeform, stranded in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: None of us live forever. But some people live on through legacy. And they always will.





	We Can't Stay Young Forever- T Minus 5

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, it turns out Pepper was pregnant with Morgan. Of course, she never got the chance to tell Tony.

5

Tony Stark could remember. He could remember meeting his best friend at 15 in the M.I.T class. He could remember meeting the love of his life, his everything, his other half, Pepper Potts at 26. He could remember the Avengers forming and breaking, rifting apart. But most of all, he could remember Peter.

 

A vibrant young boy so full of life he made Tony believe he was capable of doing anything and more. He could remember being shocked at how smart and brilliant the young boy was. The boy had been a beacon, which had reeled Tony back towards reality.

 

He remembered all of his past battles with foes, the creation of J.A.R.V.I.S, then the creation of Ultron. The creation of Vision, and the creation of F.R.I.D.A.Y. He remembered the last time he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y’s soothing, Irish accent, before it had cut out when he’d made it onto the mad titan’s spaceship.

 

Tony Stark remembered a lot of things. He regretted very few things, and was glad he had met the people who had been in his life. That night, when he closed his eyes to go to sleep, a smile danced across his lips.

 

4

Tony looked at where the food used to be, realizing he had finally ran out. He took in a shuddering breath. He had rationed the food the best he could, but it still didn’t mean it would last forever. He went over to his suit, which he had been working on.

 

He hoped, wished, to anyone above that he could just fix the mask, get one last message to his lover. His fiancee. His would be wife. He cried out in frustration, throwing a wrench down in his anger. He was tired.

 

But moreover, Tony was lonely. You see, humans are social creatures. They crave contact with other humans, and to be deprived from another being’s touch for so long is truly agony. Stranded in space with no hope of rescue made tears of pain come to his eyes. He had wanted to die surrounded by his loved ones.

 

But instead, he got this shitty deal. Dying alone, afraid, and scared. He was hurting with his loneliness, but, sadly, he had no one to turn to to express his emotions. He missed Pepper. He missed Rhodey. Hell, he even missed Rogers. Fucking Rogers, c'mon man.

 

3

Tony continued to fiddle with the helmet. He needed to find a way to fix it before his time ran out. Before the oxygen cut out on him. He growled, watching as the eyes flickered with a blue light, over and over. He cursed softly as the machine powered down once more.

What would it take to fix the damned thing? His eyes widened. That was it. He set about the ship, looking for any kind of power source and wirings. He did a little fist pump when he found some batteries in a walkman. He set about, gently taking apart the helmet and reassembling it with the batteries and wirings, being careful as to not break the delicate helmet. 

 

It was battle weary, damaged and not able to protect him anymore. It may not be able to protect him, but it could do one certain thing. It could deliver a very important message for him. He would be damned if he didn't get to say goodbye to his Pepper, his other half, the lightness in his dark. He could feel tears of joy oncoming. He let loose a soft sob of relief. It's fixed.

  
  
  


2

Tony sighed, clicking on the finally working helmet, and slumped down, getting ready to record his message. “Hey Ms. Potts. If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out, four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. That’ll be it. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you.”

 

Tony shut down the helmet, a sad smile plastered across his lips. He may never see the light of his life again, but he was sure she would see this message. One day. One day.

 

“It should have been Mrs. Stark.” He whispered, his head thumping back softly against the wall. “Damn it.” He muttered. "It'll always be her. Always. Man, I'm gonna miss Pete. I know they'll find a way to bring everyone back. Sometimes, you just gotta have a little faith. With that, Tony closed his eyes, tears gathering in the corners. Oxygen would run out tomorrow forever. And he needed to live as long as he could.

  
  
  
  


1

Tony smiled sadly as he heard the monotone voice announce how much time he had left. "T- Minus, 20 minutes." Tony choked back a hysterical sob, and instead, clutched his engagement ring. "It'll always be you, Pep." He murmured, lolling his head back as he sat in the pilot's chair.

 

"T- Minus, 15 minutes." Tony shut his eyes. He could see his life flashing before his eyes. His father screaming, his mother's quiet, gentle voice. His best friend telling him he was an idiot, the two hugging. Meeting Pepper, then proposing to her.

 

"Light of my life, I will miss you. With these words, I do swear to be a loyal protecter of thy love." He whispered, tears forming.

 

"T- Minus, 5 minutes." Tony finally let loose with the sobs, not holding back. "I will miss them all." He whispered. He could see the future events of possibilities. Peter graduating, Morgan being born. Him retiring Iron Man, and Peter coming out as Spider-Man to the world. "I'm gonna miss this shitty universe." He whispered.

 

"T- Minus, 1 minute." With that, Tony's eyes slipped shut, his breathing became labored. A single tear dripped down his cheek.

* * *

Steve Rogers had a space suit on, oxygen tank in place to help him breathe. He watched as the blue robot woman- Nebula, broke open the door to the Milano. His eyes widened in shock. “Oh God.” He breathed, making his way over to the still body.

 

Tony was sat in the pilot chair, not moving. He could feel tears gathering. He knew at this moment that they had truly lost.

* * *

4 Years Later

 

“That’s your father.” Pepper whispered. She pointed to a statue of Iron Man in the memorial park that had been created for the brave man. The woman had watched the video message, and had broken down, crying hard against Rhodey. It had been Steve who brought her the helmet, which had “For Pepper, with love.” Written on it.

 

The young boy named Morgan Stark looked up, his eyes shining with amazement. “One day, I want to be able to do something just as heroic as he did.”

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
